Party-Pilipinas
Party-Pilipinas (English).was a Philippine-noontime-comedy-variety show aired by GMA Network.The-show-airs from11:00-3:00pm on Sundays-Before GMA-Flash-Report.The show premiered on March,28,2010,replacing the defunct.SOP-Fully-Charged It-also broadcasts worldwide through GMA Pinoy TV.Each week, two teams alternate to give the audience a variety in theme and concepts.Director Mark A. Reyes, Margie Morrero (Music Head) and Miggy Tanchanco (Dance Head) leads A-Team's group while Director Rico Gutierrez, Georgy Sibal (Music Head), Shakira Villa-Symes (Lighting Director) and Joe Abuda of ADDLIB (Dance Head) along with DJ Funk Avy, DJ X-Factor and Manila's ultimate fashion design team are Team B's creative group. Each team also has different producers, writers and technical crew. The original writers who are also the creator of the show are Faith Monreal, Jaypee Miguel and Real Florido. The creative team was headed by Rey Agapay, who also became the head writer for both teams when it was divided into two.The writers of Team B are Haydee Belen,Stann Go,Florence Rosini and Mike Rivera.A-lineup of the country's best musical directors alternate every-week Raul Mitra, Tats Faustino,Mark Lopez,and Mon Faustino.The show ended on May,19,2013.Encore episodes were aired once again for four weeks until June 16, 2013,when the new Sunday musical game variety show of GMA Network will air entitled SAS (Sunday All Stars) with most of the cast of Party Pilipinas. History World-renowned artists like the Asia's Songbird Regine Velasquez,Singer and Songwriter Joe Marasigan,Queen of Soul Jaya and King of Soul Carlo Marasigan headline the group of the country's top performers, which includes R&B Prince and Princess Jay-R and Kyla, Jolina Magdangal,La Diva, Mark Bautista,Christian Bautista and Rachelle Ann Go, just to name a few. Various GMA Network's primetime stars also a regular performers including Marian Rivera,Rhian Ramos,Carla Abellana,Dingdong Dantes,Geoff Eigenmann, Dennis Trillo, Jennylyn Mercado and Mark Anthony Fernandez. New artists are also given a chance to party up with every Sunday. The ''StarStruck V'' winners Sarah Lahbati, Steven Silva, Diva Montelaba, Rocco Nacino, and Enzo Pineda joins the party every week, along with the youngest rising stars of today, Joshua Dionisio, Barbie Forteza, Jake Vargas, Bea Binene, Alden Richards, Louise delos Reyes, Derrick Monasterio, Lexi Fernandez, Kristoffer Martin, Joyce Ching, Elmo Magalona and Julie Anne San Jose. Party Pilipinas also marks the return of the most famous twin brothers in the country, Richard Gutierrez and Raymond Gutierrez, who host the show together with the group of partyjocks, which include Tim Yap, KC Montero, Isabelle Daza, and Isabel Oli.Party Pilipinas is an "all-party and all-positive vibes" show, according to the Corporate Communications Department of GMA Network and the show's new production manager, Ruth Mariñas. Mariñas takes over the post of Ramel David, who in turn replaced Hazel Abonita.Through an interview via Chika Minute in 24 Oras,Ogie Alcasid stated that Party Pilipinas will circle the entire country and hopefully the whole world.The show premiered on March,28,2010 replacing the defunct SOP-Fully-Charged,a former Sunday afternoon party of the same timeslot. After 13 years of airing, the former show bid goodbye due to low ratings against the rival show in ABS-CBN, ASAP.Teasers started to come out on commercial with the slogan, "The grandest and hippest party in Philippine television has finally landed on ''GMA.''Party-Pilipinas!The four main hosts of SOP Regine Velasquez, Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs, and Jaya are retained, along with the R&B Royalties Kyla and Jay-R, plus, La Diva. In addition, former ASAP performers Rachelle Ann Go and Mark Bautista, both Viva artists also joined the show.Louie Ignacio left the show after the April 25 episode, due to unknown reason It was temporarily directed by Rommel Gacho from May 2 to the May 23 episode. Soon after, two directors replaced Ignacio, namely Mark A. Reyes and Rico Gutierrez.On June 20, the program create a history in Philippine TV history as it became the first show to air in 3D.The show also became witness to some of engagements in the Philippines' show business. Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez announced their wedding engagement on August 8, 2010 episode. Velasquez also had her pre-nuptial message and confirmation of pregnancy in the show. PBA player Rich Alvarez and R&B Princess Kyla made known their wedding engagement also in the show during the February 13, 2011 episode.On October 28, 2012, the couple announced that they are expecting their first baby on the show. In addition, Jolina Magdangal and Mark Escueta revealed to the public that they are engaged on June 6, 2011 episode.The show celebrated its one-year anniversary on March 27, 2011, having a simultaneous live performances in four key cities in the Philippines: Manila (GMA Studio 7), Baguio City (Melvin Jones Grandstand), Davao City (Rizal Park) and Cebu City (Fuente Osmeña Circle) with four directors namely Noel Cabacungan, Rommel Gacho, Ding Bolanos and Mark A. Reyes. The anniversary episode also included the launch of GMA's Summer Station ID for 2011, "Halo-Halo Ang Summer Saya".On April 17 to May 15, 2011, GB Sampedro alongside Mark A. Reyes headed the show. Sampedro replaced Gutierrez because the latter had resigned from co-directing the show. On July 24, 2011 Treb Monteras replaced Sampedro from directing the show.Party Pilipinas became also a home to international guests including U-KISS (March 28, 2010, June 13, 2010),Jason Derulo (July 25, 2010), Dan Hill (February 6, 2011), Far East Movement (March 13, 2011), Chauncey Black of Blackstreet (January 29, 2012) and Jay Park (May 6, 2012).On 2011, the show received its first award at Catholic Mass Media Awards as Best Entertainment Program.On June 17, 2012, Direk Rico Gutierrez returned to direct Party Pilipinas Team B, starting with Party Pilipinas: Believe episode.On February 8, 2013, the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) meted a six-month probation period on the show for a dance number that was deemed "sexually charged" by the Board. The MTRCB also ordered GMA-7 to make a public apology.On March 24 2013,former ASAP co-host and performer Christian Bautista performed for the first time on the show as part of his debut on GMA Network. He reunited with his co-former ASAP co-hosts and performers Rachelle Ann Go, also his former girlfriend, and Mark Bautista, a good friend of his.Party Pilipinas was set in different destinations during Summer 2013 as a celebration of the 3rd anniversary of the show. The show was held at Ynares Center,Antipolo City; Philippine Navy Headquarters, Manila; Le Pavillon, Metropolitan Park, Roxas Boulevard; and Mall of Asia Arena, Pasay City.The show’s 100,000-sq-m studio in the GMA compound in Quezon City was converted into a state-of-the art hub for the network’s 28 hours coverage of the automated elections called "Eleksyon 2013" for May,13,2013,Monday.On-May,19,2013,was the last show and was terminated. The last episode of Party-Pilipinas was entitled.Take-A-Bow''.''and the-Big-four,Regine Velasquez,Jaya Ramsey,Pops Fernandez,Joe Marasigan,Carlo Marasigan,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,are reunited once again on the Party-Pilipinas stage. Kyla also made an appearance on the show shortly after her delivery.Jonalyn Viray,Alden Richards,Mark Bautista launched their new albums, respectively, as well. Main hosts * Ariel Rivera (2010-2013) *Martin Nievera (2010-2013) *Gary Valenciano (2010-2013) * Zsa-Zsa Padilla (2010-2010) * Pops Fernandez (2010-2013) *Vina Morales (2010-2013) * Kuh Ledesma (2010-2013) * Lani Misalucha (1997-2010) *Vina Morales (2010-2013) *Jaya Ramsey (2010-2013) *Regine Velasquez (2010-2013) * Joe Marasigan (2010-2013) *Carlo Marasigan (2010-2013) Co-hosts *Aicelle Santos *Aira Bermudez *Aljur Abrenica *Alden Richards * Alvin de Castro * Arkin Magalona *Barbie Forteza *Bea Binene *Benjamin Alves *Bianca King *Bubbles Paraiso *Carla Abellana *Christian Bautista *Derick Monasterio *Dingdong Dantes *Diva Montelaba *Down to Mars *Ehra Madrigal *Elmo Magalona *Enzo Pineda *Frencheska Farr *Geoff Eigenmann *Glaiza de Castro *Gloc 9 *Gian Magdangal *Heart Evangelista *Isabel Oli *Isabelle Daza *Jake Vargas *Jay-R *Jennylyn Mercado *Jeric Gonzales *Jay Perillo * Jak Roberto *Jason Castro *Jillian Ward *Jolina Magdangal *Jonalyn Viray *Joyce Ching *Julian Trono *Julie Anne San Jose *KC Montero *Ken Chan *Kris Bernal *Kris Lawrence *Kristofer Martin *Kyla *Kylie Padilla *Lexi Fernandez *Louise delos Reyes *Lovi Poe *Marian Rivera *Maricris Garcia *Mark Bautista *Mark Herras *Maxene Magalona *Michelle Madrigal *Mike Tan *Mikoy Morales * Mayton Eugenio *Michael Pangilinan *Mona Louise Rey *Panky *Rachelle Ann Go *Rafael Rosell *Raymond Gutierrez *Rhian Ramos *Richard Gutierrez *Rocco Nacino *Rochelle Pangilinan *Rovic Diaz *Ruru Madrid *Sam Pinto *Sef Cadayona *Sexbomb Girls *Solenn Heussaff *Steven Silva *Thea Tolentino *Tim Yap *Wynwyn Marquez *Yassi Pressman * Yssa Alvarez Previous co-hosts/performers *Andi Manzano *Artstrong *Bela Padilla *Chloe McCulley *Dennis Trillo *Gaz Holgate *Geoff Taylor *Gino Quillamor *Gwen Zamora *Gwendoline Ruais *Hanna Flores *Iza Calzado (2010-2012; moved to ABS CBN) *Joshua Dionisio (2010-2012; returned to ABS-CBN) *Katrina Halili (2010-2012; left due to pregnancy) *Kenneth Monico *Kevin Cisco *Marc Abaya *Marvin Agustin *Miguel Escueta *Ronnie Liang *Sarah Lahbati (2010-2012; left due to breach of GMA contact) *Sunshine Dizon (2010) (on hiatus) *Rico Robles *Venus Raj *Will Devaughn *XLR8 *Ynna Asistio